


The Right Path

by Celestia Maxwell (akerwis)



Category: Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Poetry, Rhyming, embarrassingly old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-28
Updated: 2000-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Celestia%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sailor Moon S is basically my favourite season of Sailor Moon in the world, and I was fascinated with the Outer senshi as a kid (and now, let's be honest).  I can't remember for sure, but I'm pretty positive that this was supposed to be from Michiru's POV.</p><p>Also, I owned a rhyming dictionary. In case you hadn't noticed.</p></blockquote>





	The Right Path

The future may be filled with wrath.  
Am I taking the right path?  
The enemy is on the war-path  
If we lose  
I shudder to think of the aftermath  
But,  
I always wonder,  
Is this the right path?

**Author's Note:**

> Sailor Moon S is basically my favourite season of Sailor Moon in the world, and I was fascinated with the Outer senshi as a kid (and now, let's be honest). I can't remember for sure, but I'm pretty positive that this was supposed to be from Michiru's POV.
> 
> Also, I owned a rhyming dictionary. In case you hadn't noticed.


End file.
